The use of weight training and strength training equipment for strengthening muscles is well known. Through the years, inventors of these devices have continually sought improved methods for isolating a targeted muscle to provide increased effectiveness to the user for each exercise repetition. An ongoing problem in this area of development is the fact that almost any exercise of the biceps, triceps, or deltoids requires a gripping and grasping action that further involves the conjunctive muscles of the arm. The blood flow is restricted, the blood pressure rises and the muscles fatigue more rapidly. As part of an ongoing study on the subject, Dr. Banks from Howard University has stated that the cumulative effect of this gripping action is to reduce the effectiveness of the exercise by approximately 30%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,416 to Caruthers disclosed a grip facilitating handle which can be attached to the handle of an exercise device to allow the user to manipulate or control the device without the necessity of a forceful grip. This handle grip, however, requires the use of a cumbersome C-clamp, which must be added to the base invention, to prevent the handle of the exercise device from rotating in the grip facilitating handle device. This handle grip also requires the user's thumb to rest on the same side as the fingers. The subject invention differs from this prior art by: (1) by eliminating the need for a dual wall grip, thus reducing manufacturing costs and making one size fit all user hands; (2) allowing the user to grip the handle more naturally, with the thumb opposed to the fingers; (3) the use of strategically placed rubber pads to eliminate the rotation of the handle of the exercise device within the grip; and (4) allowing the user to easily remove the grip and reattach it to handles of other exercise devices with various diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,412 to Meeko disclosed a weight lifting grip to increase the user's gripping power and weight training level on weight training equipment. This device, however, uses a U-shaped cradle to hold the handle of the exercise device, which allows the handle of the exercise device to rotate in the grip. This device also requires the user's thumb to rest on the same side as the fingers. The subject invention differs from this prior art by: (1) allowing the use of a relaxed natural gripping position, with the thumb opposing the fingers, around a grip that is contoured to closely match the natural contours of the hand; (2) the use of strategically placed rubber pads to eliminate the rotation of the handle of the exercise device within the grip; and (3) allowing the user to easily remove the grip and reattach it to handles of other exercise devices with various diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,268 to Caruthers disclosed an exercise device intended for strengthening a user's target muscle, wherein the user may manipulate the device without the necessity of a forceful grip that employs the user's conjunctive muscles. However, this exercise device is a self contained and can not be used to modify any other exercise device which requires a forceful grip. Also this device requires the user's thumb to rest on the same side as the fingers. The subject invention differs from this prior art by: (1) being an accessory or grip to be used with the user's existing exercise devices; and (2) allowing the user's to use a more natural grip with the thumb opposed to the fingers.